dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Broly (Universe 3)
(master)|Date of birth = Age 737 |FirstApp = Page 894 |JapName = ブロリー |RomName = Burorī |AltName = Broli The Legendary Super Saiyan|Height = 7'0" (base form, adult) 9'0" (Legendary Super Saiyan, adult)}} Broly (ブロリー, Burorī), also known as King Broly (ブロリー王, Burori-ō), was a Saiyan from Universe 3 and the former king of the Saiyans. After battling Vegeta for the throne on Planet Helior, Broly was consumed by Carbonite. He is currently acting as a Ghost Warrior under the command of . Appearance In Broly's base form, he has somewhat long messy black hair and a muscular build. In his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he becomes one of, if not the tallest participant and his muscles grow abnormally larger. His hair becomes a yellow-green color and his irises are invisible. As a Ghost Warrior, he wears the same armor as the other Saiyan Ghost Warriors. Biography History On the contrary of what happened in other Universes, where King Vegeta ordered Paragus and Broly to be executed and left for dead, in Universe 3, King Baddack spared Broly's life, saying that he had seen what he will become and the Saiyan people will eventually need his power in the future, certainly against the likes of Coola and Cold. In the special "Universe 3 - The Age of Saiyans", Broly is seen in the arms of his father, watching the battle between Hanasia and Vegeta. Some time later, Broly was killing people on other planets (including Coola 72) without any problem, which scares Kakarot, he was uncontrollable with nobody to scold him Coola seems to "fear him" once he learns he's the legendary Super Saiyan Freeza feared. After getting hit in the face by Coola, Broly goes Super Saiyan before transforming further into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. He then proceeds to dominate Cold and Coola as a broadcast from Cold's ship shows Broly's power to various inhabitants across Universe 3. After Broly became an adult, he challenged and killed Queen Hanasia and became the new king. Several years later, he was challenged by Vegeta for the throne. They travel to Planet Helior in order to prevent damage to Planet Vegeta, and they begin to fight. After it seems that Vegeta has the advantage, Broly transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, and Vegeta's blasts and punches do nothing to him. Vegeta then resorts to the plan that Baddack came up with. Vegeta tricks Broly into stepping into Carbonite and the Carbonite, slowly, completely devours him. Multiverse Tournament Second Round Raichi summoned the ghost of Broly, alongside many other fallen Saiyans, to combat Prince Vegeta of Universe 13. Gohan and Gokū were shocked to see him, as they did not think that Raichi would be able to summon such a powerful being. Ghost Broly is the only Saiyan Ghost Warriors to survive Prince Vegeta's Super Exposive Wave, thanks to powering up into Super Saiyan, he then powers up in preparation to transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan, but is quickly killed by Vegeta before he has the chance. Third Round Summoning Broly is summoned once again to aid Dr. Raichi in his battle against of Universe 7. Broly grabs Gast while Dr. Raichi's newly created Ghost Vegeta sends ki discs towards him. This technique cuts Gast into many pieces and the two begins destroying pieces of Gast, aware of Gast's ability to regenerate limbs. Shortly after, Broly once again loses control of himself and begins to attempt to break the barrier protecting the audience and fellow competitors. While Vegeta destroys the last piece of Gast, a Varga counts to 30 seconds. As Broly began attempting to break the barrier protecting the audience and the other competitors, Vegeta asks Dr. Raichi to call back Broly, as it's too risky. Dr. Raichi says to wait until the Vargas are done counting down. Broly then breaks the barrier which terrifies the Vargas. Just before the Varga counts to 30, Gast appears behind Dr. Raichi, breaking the shield protecting him. Transformations Super Saiyan Ghost Broly can transform into a Super Saiyan. He does this against Prince Vegeta, but he is defeated by Prince Vegeta. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly displayed this transformation during Dr. Raichi's match against Gast Carcolh of Universe 7. In this form, like his other counterparts, Broly loses control of himself and proceeds to destroy everything around him. Gallery Broly3_10000.png|Hanasia scanning Broly's power level as a baby. Broly3.png|Broly in the baby nursery in the background next to Raditz and Gokū (Kakarotto.) Broly3_spared.png|King Baddack explaining the reason of why he spared Broly's life to Paragus. Screenshot 2014-07-05 14.56.31 (800x480) (2).jpg|Ghost Broly as a Super Saiyan. Broly disappear.png|Broly disappears Broli U3.png|Broly as a young child flying through space brolybroadcast.png|The broadcast from Cold's ship showing Legendary Super Saiyan Broly dominating the fight against Cold and Coola BrolyLSSJU3.jpg BroliU3.png Screenshot 2014-07-05 14.56.31 (800x480) (2).jpg BrolyLSSJU3.jpg 1327.png DBM_Chapter_65_Cover.jpg Category:Universe 3 Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Dead Category:Participant Category:Super Saiyan Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Kings